


What He Deserves

by princesstigerlily



Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breakfast in Bed, Crying After Sex, Dirty Underwear, Emmy Wins, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Prostate Massage, Rimming, So much tenderness, unrealistic refractory periods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesstigerlily/pseuds/princesstigerlily
Summary: The morning after their historic Emmy sweep, Noah gives Dan exactly what he deserves
Relationships: Dan Levy/Noah Reid
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59





	What He Deserves

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written RPF before, but I just can't get over their Emmys glory.
> 
> Thanks to [subitodolcediva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/subitodolcediva) for the beta and for the inspiration 😘

“Noah!” Dan gasps, the heat in his belly threatening to overwhelm him. His cock is trapped, soft between his belly and the blankets, excitement buzzing beneath the skin as it valiantly tries to rise once more. “Noah, I can’t!”

Noah’s fingers, soft and strong in equal measure, sink back inside him. They press against his prostate, hot and swollen with use, and swirl softly over the gland as Dan whimpers and bucks against him. 

“You can,” Noah purrs as he leans down to press a kiss to the small of Dan’s back, slick with sweat. “After last night, after everything you’ve accomplished, you should know you can do anything you want, Daniel. And I know you want to cum for me one more time.”

Dan’s whole body feels like it’s on fire, like every nerve ending has been stripped bare. His skin vibrates with pleasure, _too much_ pleasure. It crackles up his spine like electricity and he shivers. He can’t stop the tears from tumbling down his face, tears of exertion and relief and bone deep satisfaction. Noah’s still talking, murmuring sweet words into his skin as he toys with Dan, tattooing all his pride and love and reverence onto Dan’s insides so he can never forget them. And even though he knows he shouldn’t be able to, Dan can feel his cock filling beneath him once again.

* * *

They’d been at it all morning.

The night before was nothing but a blur. After they’d called his name for the last time, Dan lost all sense of time or reality. He’d spent the evening in a sea of champagne and congratulations and too many hugs. By the time he and Noah had tumbled into bed together, they were too exhausted, too elated, and - they were man enough to admit - too drunk to do any private celebrating.

Noah had seen to that before the sun even rose, waking Dan up at an ungodly hour with that perfect mouth of his. Dan had blinked the sleep from his eyes to find Noah settled between his legs slurping sloppily on his cock. A shiver ran down his spine, the need to cum pulsing through him. He wondered how long Noah had been at it, but before he’d even opened his mouth to ask, Noah’s eyes flicked up to his and he grinned.

“Morning.” Noah let Dan cock fall from his mouth, smacking wet and heavy on Dan’s bare stomach, before wiping the back of his hand across his face.

“Morning,” Dan was barely able to rasp out, then gasped loudly as a slick finger pushed its way into his hole. He hadn’t even noticed the bottle of lube laying on the bed, just waiting for Dan to wake up. “Noah!”

Noah simply grinned wider, that warm, easy grin that turned Dan’s knees to jelly whenever it was fixed on him, and added a second finger. Two fingers became three, and before Dan knew it, the blunt head of Noah’s cock was slowly pushing inside.

As Noah lowered himself down, covering Dan’s body with his own and stealing his breath away with his kiss, Dan was reminded of all the other times he’d had the pleasure of Noah’s body on his. Over the years that they had been doing this, he had come to the realization that Noah was nothing if not a _thorough_ lover. Noah’s hands in his, Noah’s lips on his skin, Noah’s legs holding him open, Noah’s chest, Noah’s arms, Noah’s belly all pressed to his - every inch of him consumed, _devoured_ , as Noah’s cock pressed deeper and deeper and deeper inside of him.

The second Noah’s hand wrapped around Dan’s aching cock, he came, a high-pitched cry on his lips. Noah came just seconds after, buried deep inside, his cum flooding Dan’s channel.

Dan slumped back against his pillows, his chest heaving, his head still foggy with sleep and sex. He whined when Noah didn’t snuggle up next to him, but climbed off the bed instead, pulling on Dan’s discarded boxer briefs from the night before. If he had been more awake he would have protested - no matter what Noah said, there was absolutely _nothing_ sexy about dirty underwear - but as it was, he could only grunt out his displeasure.

He must have dozed off, because the next thing Dan knew, he was startled by the noise of Noah, now wearing a black and white sweater Dan hadn’t realized he’d stolen from set, carrying a tray into the bedroom. 

“How long did I sleep?” Dan asked, his words muffled by the yawn that split open his jaw.

“Since I woke you?” Noah placed the tray on the bed before tugging the sweater over his head, shimmying out of Dan’s boxer briefs, and climbing back under the covers. “About an hour. Maybe not quite that long.”

Dan yawned again as he accepted his plate, before wiggling closer to Noah, brushing their bare shoulders together. They ate in companionable silence, broken only by Dan’s happy moans at his perfectly buttery croissant and Noah’s responding laughter. Between bites of his own breakfast, Noah would pick blueberries and grapes and kiwi slices off his plate and feed them to Dan, the heat in his eyes growing at every brush of Dan’s lips. Dan in return could barely go a full minute without pressing soft kisses to Noah’s shoulder or temple.

Noah had kept breakfast light, just fruit and croissants and a small pot of yogurt for Dan. He didn’t want to hear any whining from Dan about a full stomach or any wives tales about waiting 30 minutes before swimming.

Dan had just barely finished his breakfast, had only just set his plate aside on the bedside table, when Noah grabbed him and flipped him onto his front. He moaned, rocking his hips forward to rut against the sumptuous blankets beneath him. There was nothing like the foreplay of a good croissant.

With none of the tenderness of earlier, Noah straddled Dan’s thighs. He thunked his cock down on the perfect swell of Dan’s ass, watching it bounce and jiggle, then without warning, thrust in deep.

“Oh, fuck, yes!” Dan cried.

It was all the encouragement Noah needed. Holding tight to Dan’s waist, he lifted Dan’s hips just enough for the perfect angle and set up a brutal pace as Dan moaned beneath him.

Even though he’d already cum once that morning, Noah couldn’t hold out for long, not with Dan scrabbling in the blankets beneath him and crying out his name with every other thrust. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind of nothing but the pleasure of Dan’s ass clutching at his cock and the focus he needed to completely unravel Dan.

Noah’s cock filled Dan so perfectly; it always had, ever since the first time they’d tumbled into bed together, back in the early days of filming season four. Noah was different then, all brash determination to hide his fumbling nerves, but Dan had helped ease him into the world of loving men. Now when he took Dan to bed he was sure and settled, giving Dan mind-numbing pleasure and bone-deep satisfaction with ease.

Dan was writhing on the bed now, Noah’s cock brushing just past his prostate with every stroke. He bucked back against him, chanting Noah’s name as he bit down on the blankets to muffle his cries.

Reaching around to grasp Dan’s aching cock, Noah squeezed him firmly, then let Dan take control, rocking back onto Noah’s cock and fucking forward into his fist.

“Oh god, yes,” Dan moaned. “Yes, Noah! Fuck, I’m...I’m cumming!”

Noah fucked him through it, jerking his cock with strong, steady strokes until Dan was spent. With a satisfied moan, Dan relaxed against the mattress, stretching his arms out over his head and arching his back. He hitched up his hips, offering himself up, even as Noah’s hips slowed.

“You want me to cum in you again?” Noah asked, grabbing onto one of Dan’s cheeks with a loud smack and a wiggle. “Want another load inside you? Or you want me to paint your outsides?”

Dan wiggled his hips, pillowing his head on his crossed arms, and looked back over his shoulder at Noah. He sighed blissfully as Noah reached out, thumb toying with the delicate skin of his hole, stretched wide around Noah’s fat cock.

“Mmmm, in me,” he finally answered, closing his eyes and settling himself more comfortably. “Like it when you make me feel all...sloppy.”

Holding his hips still, Noah brought his hand down again and again on Dan’s gorgeously round ass, making him jerk and moan with each spanking. When his cheeks were just the perfect shade of rosy pink, Noah gripped tight to Dan’s waist and thrust back in. He didn’t wait, just fucked Dan hard into the mattress, his moans and cries spurring him on until Noah was groaning out his own release, adding to the mess he’d left there earlier.

As Noah flopped down onto the bed beside him, Dan turned onto his back, stretching and preening like a lazy cat in the sunshine. He turned his head, closing his eyes and pouting his lips, silently demanding to be kissed.

Noah laughed, the petulant side of Dan always sending an extra thrill through him. Pulling Dan closer, he kissed him thoroughly, swallowing Dan’s tongue and his taste and moans.

“I gotta get up for a little bit,” Noah said, smacking one last kiss to Dan’s lips before rolling away and climbing off the bed, ignoring Dan’s whine of displeasure. “Gotta shower and then I’ve got that interview with...Australia something.”

Again, he snagged Dan’s boxer briefs off the floor, wagging them teasingly in Dan’s direction until he saw the look on Dan’s face.

“Daniel?”

Dan wiggled his way back under the covers, pulling the blanket up to his chin and burying his face in the mountain of pillows Noah had on his bed. He wasn’t pouting. He _wasn’t_ . He just...the night before had been such a high, and spending the morning after in bed with Noah should have been, too - it _was_ , too - he just wished he didn’t have to be sharing him at the same time. Twice Noah had fucked him, then left him cold, alone in his bed.

He shook his head. He was being silly. They were all going to be busy with the after affects of the Emmys; he couldn’t begrudge Noah for literally doing his job. He turned to gaze at Noah, eyes telegraphing nothing but warmth and happiness.

“Go,” he said. “I’ll be here when you get back. And put on your own underwear!” He yelled that last part to Noah’s retreating back, knowing he would be ignored.

Snuggling deeper into Noah’s blankets and pillows, breathing deep and letting the overwhelming smell of Noah engulf him, Dan settled in to wait.

* * *

Dan is brought back to consciousness as Noah sinks his fingers back inside after having woken Dan up one more time by teasing his hole with his tongue. Dan’s head is swimming, overwhelmed and exhilarated, unable to think past _too much_ and _more, more, more_. His erection borders on painful this time, too hard too quickly after two spectacular orgasms, but it’s a delicious kind of ache that makes him tremble all over.

Noah’s fingers are thick and insistent, swirling and caressing over Dan’s prostate, forcing little whimpers from his throat. His hips hitch back in little hiccups, desperately searching for more of Noah’s sweet torment.

“See?” Noah coos, bending to trace Dan’s spine with his lips, leaving burning kisses on each vertebrae. “I knew you could, Daniel. You’re not finished. You’ve got so much left to give.”

The noise Dan makes when Noah’s tongue joins his fingers would have embarrassed him with anyone else in his bed. But not Noah. Noah had been stripping Dan bare for years now; there was no shame with him. With Noah, Dan could simply feel.

“I’m so proud of you,” Noah whispers against Dan’s skin. “You’re so good, Daniel. You’re incredible. You’re going to change the world, you know.”

Dan doesn’t know how it’s possible, how he can be about to cum for a third time so soon. Heat is coiling in his belly and his toes are curling. Noah’s tongue is wiggling deeper and deeper inside him, garbling his words as he moans out how good Dan tastes, how pink and puffy his hole is, how sloppy he is. Dan begins to shake, his breath hitching in his throat on every inhale, and finally with a loud moan, he cums into the blankets below.

With gentle hands, Noah eases Dan onto his back, away from the wet spot he just made. Dan’s head lolls back on the pillows, eyes closed and his chest heaving. He feels sweaty and trembly and boneless in the best possible way.

Once more, Noah rolls away and climbs off the bed, loping out of the room and leaving Dan cold and bereft, but this time Dan has had it. While watching Noah leave, he can feel tears gathering in his eyes, and he angrily swipes them away. He doesn’t really want to cry - knows he’s just exhausted from last night and this morning, and still raw and wrung out from the whole ordeal, not to mention hung over. But he can’t go one more orgasm, no matter how explosive or mind-blowing, without Noah taking the time to just hold him.

He’s still trying to talk himself out of his mood, when Noah returns, two steaming mugs of coffee in his hands. They’re clearly overfull and Noah’s tongue is caught between his teeth as he watches them, moving with careful deliberation so as not to spill on his naked body. But even amid such concentration, he flashes a goofy grin in Dan’s direction.

The golden simplicity of Noah’s smile is all it takes for the tears to fall.

“Daniel?”

Within seconds, Noah has the coffees on the nightstand and Dan wrapped up in his arms, pressing soft kisses to the top of his head. Dan melts into him, letting himself be held and touched and loved. The tears come hot and fast, and all he feels is _release_.

It’s almost as good as an orgasm.

As the tears abate, he takes a great shuddering _cleansing_ breath. Pursing his lips into an O, he exhales, leaving him loose and relaxed. It’s then that he can finally start to listen to Noah’s words.

“I love you, Daniel,” he says, and a warm glow blossoms in Dan’s chest. “So much. I’m so proud of you. You deserve everything, you know. Everything you want. So proud to know you, to have gotten to be a part of this show and your world. And I...I’m truly humbled, Daniel, to be able to call you my friend.”

Dan snorts at that, even as the praise threatens to bring a fresh round of tears to his eyes. Considering their morning, they’re a little more than _friends_ , but that’s something for them to work out another time. For now he’s content just to be held.

When Dan’s sniffles have officially stopped, Noah reaches for the coffee mugs he left on the table, carefully passing one to Dan. They cuddle together, sipping their coffee in silence, giggling at each other’s slurping noises. Noah finishes first, and he sets his mug aside in order to sink down lower on the bed, pressing kisses to Dan’s hipbone.

Dan rolls his eyes, flicking Noah’s ear in jest. “So insatiable!” he teases. “You’re like a teenager this morning.”

Noah growls, sinking his teeth gently on Dan’s hip before grinning up at him. “It’s your own fault.”

“My fault?”

Noah shrugs, eyes opening wide. “You know what happened last time you wore a skirt like that. If you didn’t want a repeat of what went down in your trailer the day we shot the wedding, you should have worn something else.”

Dan rolls his eyes at Noah, but still shivers at the memory. He drains the rest of his coffee, tangling the fingers of his free hand through Noah’s hair and petting him gently. Noah purrs beneath his hand, nuzzling into the caress.

“I have to take those interview calls later today,” Dan mused, closing his eyes and sinking back against the pillows.

“Mmhmm.”

“And we’re going to go see the Toronto sign tonight?”

“They’re lighting it up gold just for you, Daniel, of course we’re going.”

Dan hums. He should correct Noah, but he’ll take the ego boost, just this once.

“What do you want to do until then?”

Stroking his fingers absent-mindedly along Dan’s inner thigh, Noah grins up at him. “You won _four_ emmys last night, Daniel. Not three. We still have one round left to go.”

“Four!” Dan squawks, his body too tired and too wrung out to move. “Noah, I...I can’t possibly go _again_!”

But Noah has already taken Dan’s soft cock in his hand, stroking it gently. With a sigh, Dan falls back into heaven.

“You can, Daniel,” he says, eyes open wide with earnest intensity. “And you will. ’Cause you deserve it.”


End file.
